Unnamed pointed nosed woman
|image = S1e13 pointed nose woman.png |first = The Time Traveler's Pig (no lines) |last = Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality (no lines) |voice = |inspiration = |fullname = |alias = |personality = |birthday = |occupation = |alliance = |goal = |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |family = Unnamed husband |pets = |friends = Mabel Pines |minions = |enemies = |likes = |dislikes = Gideon Gleeful (current) Glove Story: A Sock Opera |powers = |weapons = |quote = "Oh! You are bad! How much?" }} The pointed nosed woman is a resident of Gravity Falls, Oregon. History Season 1 According to a flashback in "The Time Traveler's Pig," the woman attends the grand reopening of the Wax Museum of Mystery in "Headhunters," sitting in on the Q&A session with Mabel and Stan. She celebrates Pioneer Day in "Irrational Treasure," wearing a 19th century-style dress for the occasion. In "The Time Traveler's Pig," the woman participates in the Mystery Fair, attempting to dunk Stan in the dunk tank and laughing at Robbie's shrinking pants. During Rumble McSkirmish's rampage in "Fight Fighters," she waits in line for food at Smokey Joe's All You Can Eat, and is frightened by his destruction at the restaurant. She later visits the Mystery Shack in "Boss Mabel," applauding Mabel's jokes. Consequently, Mabel gifts her a free bumper sticker from the gift shop, enraging Stan. In "The Deep End," she lounges at the Gravity Falls Pool during the town's unbearable heat wave. As a fan of Gideon, the woman attends his grand closing celebration of the Mystery Shack in "Gideon Rises," and later joins the townsfolk in their confrontation with him following his exposure as a fraud. Shorts During Old Man McGucket's makeover in the short "Mabel's Guide to Fashion," she appears walking down the main street, later shocked after witnessing his bizarre transformation. Season 2 In "Scary-oke," she attends the "Mystery Shack is Back" party, and flees alongside the party guests following the zombie attack. The woman attends the opening night of "Glove Story: A Sock Opera," in "Sock Opera," and, like the other audience members, despises the show following its conclusion. In "Soos and the Real Girl," she visits Hoo-Ha Owl's Pizzamatronic Jamboree with her family, happily watching Hoo-Ha's Jamboree perform. After .GIFfany corrupts the animatronics, she flees in horror alongside the other guests. In "The Stanchurian Candidate" she is seen among in the crowd listening to Stan's speech. In "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality," she is one of the people in Bill's throne of frozen human agony. Personality She appears to be very upbeat and social, as she attends numerous events held in the town and is seen conversing with several different residents. Despite this, it is evident that she is skittish, as she is easily frightened and can be seen scared or shocked numerous times. Appearance She has a pointed nose and a wide mouth, and she wears a pair of glasses and black stud earrings. She is normally seen carrying around a brown purse. She has reddish-brown hair, wears a navy blue long-sleeved shirt with a white undershirt, blue ankle pants, and brown flats. Sightings Category:Season 1 characters Category:Shorts characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Minor characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Articles with conjectural titles